Amor Pirata
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha é obrigado a voltar para sua cidade natal, para fazer reparos no seu navio, quando ele e sua tripulação estão prestes a partir, uma jovem que fugiu de casa, cai em seu colo. O que acontecera depois disso? Só lendo a fic pra saber. Capítulo 4 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Pirata**

**Capítulo 1 - Fuga**

Devido a reparos que teria que fazer no seu navio, Inuyasha teria que parar na cidade mais próxima. Em geral esse tipo de situação não era um grande problema, mas, dessa vez, a cidade mais próxima, era sua cidade natal. Um lugar que ele abandonara havia muito tempo e onde não gostaria de voltar.

Embora, se pensasse bem, fosse um pouco perigoso, parar em qualquer cidade mercante, pois desde que se tornara um pirata, seu rosto era exposto em cartazes pelas cidades. Por sorte, nem todos de sua tripulação, eram piratas conhecidos.

Inuyasha era um meio-youkai, com cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, algo que o destacava em meio à sua tripulação, além é claro das duas orelhas de cachorro em sua cabeça. Podia-se dizer que ele levava a vida que sempre desejara, embora fosse uma vida cheia de perigos e suspeitas. O meio-youkai confiava em poucas pessoas. Sua tripulação era um dos poucos grupos de pessoas em quem confiava, mas as únicas pessoas em quem confiava cegamente eram, Mirok, seu primeiro em comando e melhor amigo desde a infância, e a esposa do mesmo, Sango, que também era sua amiga desde a infância e a cozinheira do navio. Neles, Inuyasha, confiaria sua vida de olhos fechados.

Apesar desses problemas, esta era a vida que ele pedira a Deus. Era muito feliz vivendo desse jeito, mas sua vida estava para mudar nas próximas horas.

- Estamos nos aproximando, capitão. – Disse um homem de cabelos curtos, que estavam presos por um elástico.

- Obrigado, Mirok. Avise aos homens que vão descer que não temos muito tempo. Levará no máximo uma hora, até que alguém nos note e avise as autoridades. – Respondeu Inuyasha, enquanto observava a cidade, que ficava cada vez mais próxima. – Peça a eles que não façam nada de errado e comprem o que precisamos. Nada de roubar hoje. Não quero confusão com essa cidade. – Somente Mirok e Sango sabiam o motivo de Inuyasha ter ido embora da cidade com apenas dez anos. Eles se conheceram um pouco depois disso.

- Você ainda pensa nisso? Achei que depois desses anos, já teria esquecido assunto. – O meio-youkai deu um leve sorriso.

- Apesar de ser uma criança na época, tem coisas que ficam com a gente pra sempre, Mirok. – Inuyasha bateu no ombro de seu amigo e foi andando para dentro do navio. – Estarei na minha cabine. Me avise se algo acontecer. – Provavelmente conseguiriam sair dali antes que qualquer problema acontecesse.

* * *

Kagome era uma jovem da realeza. Ela corria pelas cidades, disfarçada como uma plebéia. Tinha que sair daquela cidade. Seu pai passara dos limites. Ela iria para o porto e assim que visse um dos navios começar a partir, daria um jeito de entrar nele.

* * *

Tudo correra bem. Mirok não tivera que perturbar seu capitão. Poderiam partir em paz.

- Soltem as amarras! – Gritou Mirok, enquanto manejava o timão.

* * *

Kagome viu que um navio estava prestes a deixar o porto. Era sua chance. Antes que cortassem as amarras, ela conseguiu pular e se segurar numa das escotilhas. Com algum esforço conseguiu entrar, para cair bem em cima de Inuyasha, que estava deitado em sua cama sem camisa.

Ele acordou sobressaltado, e ficou muito surpreso ao ver aquela jovem sentada em sua barriga. Inuyasha Tentou se levantar, mas com a jovem em cima dele, era impossível fazer isso sem machucá-la.

- Será que dá pra sair de cima de mim, garota? – Perguntou ele, indignado. Como puderam deixar essa louca entrar no navio? Kagome o fitava fixamente, nunca vira um homem sem camisa. Ela pareceu despertar e saiu de cima dele.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-lo. – Ela estava de pé, ao lado da cama e Inuyasha sentou na mesma.

- Como você entrou aqui? E mais importante por quê? O que pretende? – Inuyasha levantou e colocou a camisa, mas não fechou os botões. – Não importa. Vamos voltar imediatamente. Não quero ser caçado como um cão por seqüestrar alguém da realeza. – A jovem não entendia como ele tinha chegado a essa conclusão, mas não importava. Tinha que impedi-lo de levá-la de volta. – O meio-youkai se dirigia à porta, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Por favor, não. – Pediu Kagome, à beira das lágrimas. – Eu te imploro. Eu posso pagar. – Ela lhe ofereceu algumas jóias que trouxera junto consigo. – Você pode me deixar na primeira parada que fizermos, mas não me leve de volta. – Inuyasha parou. Não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

- Calma. – Disse ele, guiando-a até a cama, onde ela se sentou. Ele foi até uma garrafa e serviu um pouco da bebida num copo. – É rum. Beba um pouco e me explique o que está acontecendo. – Droga. Devia levá-la de volta imediatamente. Mas como poderia agir assim com uma jovem que estava lhe implorando o contrário? Kagome deu um gole na bebida e pareceu se acalmar o suficiente para se explicar. – Pronto. Agora me diga o que está havendo. Entenda bem, qualquer pessoa que tenha visto você entrando nesse navio vai nos procurar até o fim do mundo.

- Ninguém me viu. Tenho certeza. Eu tomei bastante cuidado. – Explicou ela. – Estou planejando isso há dias. – O meio-youkai também parecia mais calmo.

- Por quê? – Kagome mordeu os lábios, apreensiva. – Se você espera que eu sequer pense em levá-la a algum lugar precisa me contar. – Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Meu pai quer que eu me case com alguém que eu não amo, simplesmente porque quer mais poder. Ele pretende se unir a essa família, só pra ficar mais rico. – Inuyasha fitou-a ceticamente.

- E não é isso que vocês da realeza sempre fazem? Não estão sempre em busca de mais?

- A maioria pode ser assim, mas eu não quero me casar com alguém que eu não ame.

- Certo. – Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro. – Você é do tipo que pretende esperar pelo príncipe encantado.

- Não é bem assim. Se eu ao menos gostasse do meu noivo, poderia ser diferente, mas sempre me ensinaram que o casamento é uma promessa de amor eterno. Não posso prometer eternamente o que nunca senti momentaneamente. – Inuyasha ainda olhava para ela ceticamente. – Sinto muito se você não acredita nas pessoas da realeza ou se acha que todos somos porcos interesseiros, mas não vou trair meus princípios para me unir a um homem que me dá nojo. – Ele concordou com a cabeça. Mas o que ela estava pensando?

- E qual era o seu plano perfeito? Pular no primeiro navio que visse e pedir abrigo até outra cidade? Você faz ideia do que poderia ter te acontecido se pulasse no navio errado? – Inuyasha parecia um pouco nervoso. Com se realmente se preocupasse pela segurança da jovem. – Acho que esse tipo de coisa não te explicaram, certo? Nem todos os piratas são como eu, menina. Você acha que se você tivesse caído no colo de qualquer outro capitão pirata, ele não a teria violentado na hora?

- Pirata? Você é um pirata? – O meio-youkai teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Onde você achou que estivesse? Num navio de excursão? Isto é um navio pirata. O Intrépido, para ser mais exato. – Kagome arregalou os olhos. – Ainda tem certeza que quer ficar aqui até a próxima cidade? – Ela pensou por um momento.

- Você disse que não é como os outros piratas. E realmente não parece com os piratas das histórias que eu ouvi. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Não pense que só porque não violentei você até agora, que está a salvo. – A jovem deu um passo para trás, o que fez com que ele aumentasse seu sorriso. – Além disso, o que me impede de pedir um resgate por você? Aposto que pagariam bastante. – Kagome arregalou os olhos novamente e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Eu te dou todas as jóias que eu trouxe. Mas não faça isso. – Ela começou a chorar. – Por favor. Eu posso ajudar na cozinha ou limpando o convés, mas não me mande de volta. – Inuyasha ficou envergonhado por sua atitude assustando a jovem.

- Tem certeza que quer abrir mão do luxo que sempre teve? – Perguntou erguendo a jovem pelos ombros. – Para qualquer lugar que você vá, pode ter certeza que não vai levar a mesma vida que tinha.

- Eu não me importo. – Eles se encaravam fixamente. – Você deve imaginar que a vida da realeza é uma maravilha, mas não sabe quantas noites eu pensei em fugir de tudo aquilo. De ser sempre comportada. De viver trancada e cercada de guardas. Qualquer vida deve ser melhor do que essa. – Inuyasha concordou.

- Certo. Mas estando aqui, você deve esquecer que algum dia foi da realeza. Todos nesse navio são iguais. Todos recebem ordens de mim. Não quero que você dê um chilique toda vez que quebrar uma unha ou...

- Eu roo minhas unhas.

- O quê?

- Esse era um dos problemas que eu tinha com meus professores de etiqueta. – Explicou ela. – Sempre roí minhas unhas. Não consigo evitar. Principalmente se estiver nervosa. Por isso você não me verá reclamando por quebrar minhas unhas. Elas são, praticamente, inexistentes. – Inuyasha sorriu. Era engraçado ouvir algo assim vindo de alguém da realeza.

- Certo, princesa às avessas. Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer? A vida aqui não é fácil. Vou colocar você na cozinha para ajudar Sango, ela é a única outra mulher a bordo. É esposa de meu primeiro em comando. Creio que vocês se darão bem. – Inuyasha soltou os ombros dela e começou a abotoar sua camisa. – Vou te apresentar à tripulação. – Assim que terminou de abotoar a camisa e calçar suas botas, ele a levou ao convés. Kagome estava apreensiva. Nunca antes estivera em um navio. Ainda mais um navio pirata. Será que todos eram asquerosos como ouvira falar? – Escutem todos. – Chamou Inuyasha, segurando a mão de Kagome. – Esta é Kagome. Ela vai ajudar Sango na cozinha. Creio que não preciso dizer duas vezes, que não devem perturbá-la ou terão que se entender comigo.

- O que é isso, capitão? O que ela pensará de nós? – Disse um jovem se aproximando. – Meu nome é Shippou, ao seu dispor, madame. – Falou ele beijando a mão dela.

- Ela é minha, Shippou, nem pense em dar uma de Mirok pra cima dela, ok? – O jovem deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Pode deixar, capitão. – Falou Mirok se aproximando. – Ninguém vai assediar a senhorita, certo, homens?

- Certo. – Responderam todos. Ao escolher seus homens, Inuyasha se assegurou de escolher apenas homens honrados e que não fariam mal a ninguém desnecessariamente.

- Ótimo. Shippou leve Kagome até a cozinha e apresente-a à Sango. – Kagome não queria soltar a mão dele. Ainda não tinha certeza se estava segura. – Está tudo bem. – Inuyasha lhe sussurrou. – Ninguém lhe fará mal. Confie em mim. – Ela encarou os olhos âmbar e assentiu. Não tinha porque duvidar de Inuyasha. Até agora ele só a ajudara. Assim, ela soltou a mão dele e foi andando junto com Shippou, que conversava com ela amigavelmente, deixando-a mais à vontade.

- Essa não é... – Começou Mirok, assim que eles se afastaram.

- É. – Confirmou Inuyasha, ainda um pouco desnorteado.

- Como ela veio para aqui?

- Não faço ideia.

- Você vai saber lidar com a situação? – Perguntou Mirok preocupado.

- Ainda não sei, Mirok. – Respondeu suspirando. – Vamos ter que esperar e ver. – Mirok concordou com a cabeça, preocupado com seu amigo.

* * *

História baseada, em algumas partes, no filme da Dreamworks "Simbad - A Lenda dos Sete Mares", que vi ontem, pela primeira vez. Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Adaptações**

- Sango. – Chamou Shippou quando entraram na cozinha. – Trouxe alguém pra ajudar você. – A mulher que estava mexendo em uma panela virou para trás e encarou os dois sorrindo.

- Olá. – Disse para Kagome.

- Oi. – Respondeu a princesa conseguindo dar um leve sorriso.

- Esta é Kagome. – Continuou o rapaz. – O capitão disse que ela vai te ajudar aqui na cozinha.

- Vai ser bom ter alguma ajuda, já que vocês só aparecem para comer. – Shippou sorriu e voltou para a porta.

- Vou deixá-las a sós. Tenho que voltar ou o capitão vai achar que estou vadiando. – E assim ele saiu.

- E então? O que aconteceu pra você parar aqui? Você não parece do tipo que vive em navios. – Perguntou Sango.

- É uma história um pouco longa. – Falou Kagome, um pouco sem jeito.

- Bom, nós vamos passar um tempo aqui na cozinha, você vai ter tempo de me contar. Mas antes é melhor eu te arranjar uma das minhas roupas. Esse vestido não é apropriado para uma cozinha de navio. – Sango segurou a mão dela e a levou para a cabine que dividia com Mirok. A cabine era muito bem organizada e bonita. Não parecia com a cabine do capitão, já que esta tinha um toque feminino. – Kagome observou algumas fotos que estavam sobre uma cômoda enquanto Sango pegava as roupas.

- Esse é seu marido? – Perguntou ao ver um jovem abraçado a ela em uma das fotos.

- Sim. – A pirata respondeu sorrindo. – Você deve ter visto ele lá no convés.

- Vi sim. – A jovem se voltou para a outra sorrindo mais a vontade.

- Aqui está uma calça, uma camisa e uma bota. Você vai ficar bem mais confortável com essas roupas.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Depois que se trocou, Kagome voltou à cozinha com Sango. As roupas ficaram muito bem nela, mas a jovem estava um pouco envergonhada. Era muito estranho ter suas curvas tão definidas.

- Você está com fome? – Perguntou Sango, quando elas se sentaram. Kagome fez que não com a cabeça. – Então, você pode me contar sua história enquanto eu te ensino a cortar batatas. Acho que você não sabe fazer isso, certo? – Kagome suspirou.

- Não sei. Mas não entendo como todos percebem que eu sou diferente. – Sango sorriu.

- Você tem um ar diferente. É arrumada. Tem os cabelos tratados. A plebe não é assim. – Kagome baixou o rosto envergonhada. Não gostava de parecer melhor que os outros. – Está tudo bem. Não é culpa sua. Mas é algo que não some do dia pra noite. – A pirata tentava animá-la e passou a mão em seu braço para lhe confortar.

- Obrigada.

- Agora me conte sua história. – Falou Sango mais animada. E Kagome contou tudo que já tinha contado a Inuyasha e também o que tinha se passado entre eles. Sentia-se aliviada por poder contar essas coisas a outra mulher sem ser julgada. – Entendo. A sua vida parecia ser bem chata mesmo. Mas você não vai sentir falta de seus pais e amigos?

- Eu mal via meus pais. E meus amigos? Os únicos amigos que tive foram os livros do palácio. Nunca tive alguém em quem realmente pudesse confiar.

- Que triste. – Kagome não queria ficar lembrando-se de sua vida. Queria sim, fazer algumas perguntas à Sango.

- Bom, agora que já te contei minha história, tenho algumas perguntas. Por que o capitão disse que eu era dele?

- Num navio, todos respeitam seu capitão. Se ele clama que algo ou alguém é dele, ninguém pode tocar nessa pessoa. Seria uma afronta direta.

- Entendi. E por que ele é diferente dos outros capitães?

- Ele não mata sem necessidade. Sempre tenta roubar lugares em que não precise machucar muito as pessoas. O que ele disse pra você é verdade. Se tivesse pulado em qualquer outro navio pirata, a essa altura já teria sido violentada pelo capitão e estaria passando de mão em mão pela tripulação. – Sango viu um olhar de pavor passar pelo rosto da jovem. – Não se preocupe, aqui você está segura, mas se algum dia for fazer algo do tipo de novo, pense bem antes de agir. – Kagome concordou e as duas continuaram conversando, enquanto Sango ensinava-a algumas coisas.

* * *

O dia transcorreu de forma interessante. Kagome ficou a par da rotina no navio. Sango lhe mostrou todo o navio quando tiveram algum tempo livre após as refeições e, nesse meio tempo, Kagome já considerava Sango sua amiga. Era bom ter alguém a quem pudesse pedir opiniões, perguntar as coisas em que tinha dúvidas ou simplesmente conversar.

A tripulação a tratava muito bem. Como se ela fosse uma celebridade ou um objeto feito de vidro. Era como se ela fosse a Primeira Dama do Intrépido, desde que Inuyasha dissera que ela era sua. Se ele era o pai de todos aqueles piratas, ela era considerada como a mãe. Era muito estranho estar em tão alta conta por pessoas que não poderiam saber de sua antiga posição na realeza. Eles simplesmente a tratavam bem por estar, supostamente, envolvida com seu capitão. Era engraçado como a realeza existia em qualquer lugar, mas de maneira diferente.

* * *

Quando anoiteceu e toda tripulação acabou de jantar, Kagome se perguntou onde dormiria? Teria que perguntar a Inuyasha, onde poderia ficar. Seguiu para o convés e encontrou Mirok dando instruções ao marujo que tomaria conta da rota durante a noite.

- Com licença. – Ela o chamou e Mirok a encarou.

- Olá, senhorita. – Disse ele fazendo um meneio com a cabeça. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu gostaria de saber onde está o capitão. Preciso falar com ele. – Ela falou dando um leve sorriso. Aqueles piratas eram bem mais educados do que muitos homens da Marinha Mercante que iam jantar em sua casa.

- Ele está em sua cabine. E disse que se a senhorita perguntasse por ele era só lhe dizer que podia ir até lá.

- Obrigada. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso, antes que ela fosse em direção à porta. Esperava que Inuyasha aguentasse a situação. Se ele não conseguisse, estariam com um problema nas mãos.

Kagome bateu à porta e esperou alguma resposta antes de entrar.

- Entre. – Ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e então abriu a porta, entrou e voltou a fechar a mesma. O meio-youkai novamente estava com a camisa aberta, sentado a uma mesa, terminando de comer. Estava fazendo calor naquele dia. Kagome e ele se encararam, até que ela, envergonhada, baixou as vistas. – O que houve? Algum problema?

- Não. Nenhum problema. Eu só... Queria saber onde eu vou dormir. – Inuyasha bebeu um gole de vinho.

- Bom, você tem duas opções. Ou dorme com a tripulação. Ou dorme aqui. – A jovem voltou a encará-lo, um pouco surpresa. – Não adianta se revoltar. A única outra cabine do navio, é de Sango e Mirok. A menos que você queira dormir no convés.

- Não é isso. Pensei que você fosse me obrigar a dormir no meio da tripulação. Eles são legais, mas eu não sei se conseguiria dormir estando cercada por homens.

- Bom, se dormir aqui, vai estar cercada por mim.

- Confio em você. – Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso.

- Você acha sábio confiar num pirata? – Disse levantando e andando até ela. – Eu poderia me aproveitar disso.

- Mas acho que não vai. – Respondeu Kagome sinceramente. – Você não parece ser um tarado. Além disso, se quisesse me ferir, já teria feito isso. – Eles estavam de frente um para o outro. – Sendo assim, escolho dormir aqui. – Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas se olhando. – Pode me emprestar algo para forrar no chão? – Pediu ela desviando os olhos dos dele.

- Pode ficar com a cama. – Falou Inuyasha andando em direção a seu guarda-roupa. – Eu fico no chão.

- Mas a cabine é sua. Eu não posso...

- Não se preocupe com isso, princesa. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Já estou acostumado. Eu nasci pobre. – A jovem sentiu-se mal ao ouvir isso.

- Mas eu não quero te prejudicar.

- Não vou me prejudicar por dormir no chão por um tempo.

- Olha, não pense bobagem, ok? – Kagome disse ficando vermelha. – Mas nós podemos dividir a cama. – Inuyasha a olhou surpreso.

- Você quer dividir a cama com um homem? – A jovem ficou mais vermelha ainda. – Não tem medo de acabar com sua reputação?

- Todos aqui já pensam que temos algo. – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – E eu já preservei minha reputação por anos. Isso nunca me deu o direito de fazer minhas escolhas. Talvez sem ela, as coisas mudem. – Inuyasha anuiu. Será que conseguiria ficar perto dela e não tentar beijá-la?

- Você fica no canto. – Falou o meio-youkai. – Se qualquer coisa acontecer, de repente, preciso levantar rápido.

- Certo. – Ela falou antes de começar a tirar as botas que Sango lhe emprestara.

- Sabe, você fica bem vestida de pirata. – Inuyasha comentou antes de retirar sua camisa.

- Obrigada. – Kagome começou a ficar vermelha de novo, ao notar que ele estava sem a camisa. – Você pode virar para o outro lado? – Ela iria colocar uma camisola que Sango lhe emprestara também.

- Claro. – Ele virou e esperou.

- Pronto. – Quando Inuyasha voltou a olhar para ela, se deparou com a jovem usando uma camisola rosa, que por pouco não era transparente, que ia até os joelhos. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Sua vez. – Ela se virou e Inuyasha trocou sua calça por outra mais larga, que só usava para dormir. – Pronto. Agora podemos dormir. – Kagome andou até a cama sem encará-lo de novo e deitou no canto de costas para ele, logo em seguida se cobrindo. Sentiu a cama ceder ao peso dele ao seu lado. Seus corpos se tocavam levemente, separados pelos lençóis. O calor de seus corpos emanando de um para o outro.

- Boa noite. – Disse Kagome bocejando.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Inuyasha com o coração acelerado. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

- Não sei, Mirok. – Disse Sango ao marido enquanto deitava ao seu lado. – Você acha mesmo que Inuyasha vai conseguir lidar com isso? Veja quantos anos se passaram desde que o conhecemos, e ele ainda não superou.

- Eu sei, amor, mas não está em nossas mãos. – Respondeu o homem abraçando-a. – Ele tem que aprender a lidar com isso. A conviver com ela. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

- Eu entendo. Mas você viu como ele ficou abalado. Realmente espero que ela não o magoe de novo. – Mirok deu um beijo em sua esposa.

- Não foi culpa dela, você sabe. Mas dessa vez, acho que tudo vai ser diferente.

- Espero que sim. – Sango esfregou seus olhos. – Boa noite. – Disse antes de fechá-los.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Mirok, também fechando seus olhos e entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Gabyh**

**DH**

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

**joanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Aproximação**

- Você já dormiu? – Perguntou Kagome alguns minutos depois de terem deitado.

- Não. – Respondeu Inuyasha enquanto fitava o teto. – Algum problema?

- Não. É só que... Eu estava pensando e... eu não sei seu nome. E você sabe o meu, portanto... – O meio-youkai deu um leve sorriso.

- Quem não conhece a realeza? – A jovem corou. Tinha horas em que detestava ser de uma classe diferente.

- Eu não sou tão conhecida assim. Minha irmã é muito mais popular que eu. Qual é o nome dela? – Inuyasha riu. Não tinha a menor ideia.

- Não sei. Nem sabia que você tinha irmã. – Kagome também riu.

- Não tenho. Era só pra ver se você sabia disso. – A jovem virou na cama para poder olhar para ele. – Por que você decidiu ser um pirata? – Perguntou séria. Inuyasha desviou seus olhos dourados do teto e encarou-a. Ele estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços e mantinha o outro braço sobre a barriga.

- Não foi bem uma decisão, princesa. Como eu disse, eu nasci pobre. Quando você dorme no chão todo dia e tem que roubar cada refeição, você procura uma saída disso. – Ele suspirou. – Nem sempre fui pirata, já trabalhei como ajudante no mercado, ajudante de um homem que forjava espadas e a única coisa que eu conseguia com isso era garantir minha próxima refeição. A vida fora do palácio é muito complicada e triste. Todos que têm uma oportunidade se aproveitam dos mais fracos ou mais ignorantes. Eu simplesmente cansei de ser explorado por tão pouco e me juntei a uma tripulação de bucaneiros. – Inuyasha deu um sorriso triste. – Você pode notar como foi bem mais fácil subir de vida desse jeito. Agora eu tenho meu próprio navio e tripulação. Na época eu pensava que se eu tivesse dinheiro, talvez pudesse ter o que eu queria. Mas, é claro, que não é só a condição monetária que importa. Mesmo que eu fosse milionário, não importaria, já que sou um pirata. É só isso que as pessoas vão ver sempre. – Kagome sentia-se triste ao ouvir isso. Não era justo. Inuyasha era uma boa pessoa. Não merecia um destino tão cruel. Ele notou que ela o olhava tristemente. – Mas não fique triste ou com pena. Apesar de tudo isso, eu tenho a vida que sempre quis. Sempre quis viver no mar. Eu viajei por vários lugares, vi coisas que a maioria das pessoas não viu, mas nada se compara ao mar aberto. É a coisa mais incrível do mundo, você não poder ver onde algo começa ou termina. – Mais um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Então, você conseguiu o que queria? – O sorriso dele murchou um pouco.

- Não. Não consegui. Pode ser difícil acreditar, mas nem sempre temos aquilo que queremos. – Kagome deu um sorriso triste.

- Você pode achar mais difícil ainda acreditar nisso, mas eu entendo o que quer dizer. – Inuyasha anuiu com a cabeça, fitando-a.

- Acho que sim. Afinal, você está aqui. – O sorriso de Kagome deixou de ser triste. Inuyasha voltou a olhar para o teto. – Meu nome é Inuyasha.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, Inuyasha. – Disse a jovem antes de fechar os olhos. Finalmente o sono chegara.

- De nada, Kagome.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte quando despertou, Kagome se assustou um pouco, pois ela estava quase em cima de Inuyasha, que permanecia do mesmo jeito que estava antes de dormir. Rapidamente ela tentou se afastar dele, fazendo com que o mesmo despertasse e visse a posição em que se encontravam. A jovem corou, antes de tirar seu braço de cima dele.

- Desculpe. – Ela conseguiu sussurrar. Inuyasha também ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Tudo bem. – O meio-youkai levantou da cama. – Já estava na hora de levantar. – Kagome ficou mais vermelha depois que ele se levantou. De onde estava tinha uma boa visão do corpo dele.

- Não. – Ela falou baixo de novo. – Eu quis dizer, por ter dormido em cima de você.

- Tudo bem. A cama não é muito grande. – Respondeu ele, pegando suas roupas. – Vou me trocar. Pode virar para o outro lado? – Kagome se virou e Inuyasha trocou de calça rapidamente. – Já troquei a calça. – Quando a jovem se virou ele já estava colocando a camisa e em seguida as botas. – Vou para o convés. Sango já deve estar na cozinha. – Kagome levantou assustada.

- Desculpe. – Pediu constrangida. Agora ele ficaria pensando que ela era uma preguiçosa por ser princesa.

- Não se preocupe. Afinal, você nunca esteve num navio. – Ele levantou depois de colocar as botas. – Só disse isso pra mudar de assunto. Você parecia nervosa por ter dormido em cima de mim. Mas parece que não fui muito bom na escolha do outro assunto. – Falou sorrindo, enquanto prendia os cabelos com um elástico. Kagome deu um leve sorriso. – Fique a vontade pra se trocar. – E assim, ele saiu da cabine.

* * *

Logo que saiu ao convés, Inuyasha viu Mirok tomando conta do timão e andou até lá.

- Bom dia. – Disse Mirok.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu o meio-youkai olhando para o mar e respirando fundo.

- Como foi sua noite? – Perguntou seu amigo com um leve sorriso.

- Muito estranha. – Falou Inuyasha encarando Mirok.

- Estranha como?

- Não sei. Antes de mais nada, eu pensei que não fosse conseguir aguentar, já que dormimos na mesma cama.

- Você a obrigou a isso?

- Não. – Inuyasha estava indignado. – Quem você pensa que eu sou? Ela que sugeriu. Não queria que eu ficasse desconfortável no chão. – Deu um pequeno sorriso. – Depois disso, nós conversamos um pouco. Ela perguntou meu nome, por que eu sou um pirata e coisas desse tipo. Por pouco, eu não contei tudo a ela.

- Talvez fosse melhor...

- Talvez, mas não agora. Não quero que ela ache que tem alguma obrigação comigo.

- Mas você a ama há anos.

- É exatamente por isso, Mirok. Não quero a pena dela.

- Entendo. Você quer conquistá-la.

- Se for possível, sim.

* * *

- Mas você não pode fazer isso! – Gritou o pai de Kagome. – Você não pode desfazer o compromisso que tem com a minha filha!

- E por que não? Foi ela quem fugiu. Sabe-se lá o que ela já fez a essa altura? Pode estar nos braços de algum homem.

- Cale a boca, Kouga! – Gritou o pai do mesmo. – Não fale assim da sua noiva.

- Ela não é mais minha noiva! É uma perdida.

- Você não sabe nada disso. – Falou seu pai, com medo de perder a oportunidade de se unir ao rei.

- Não. Não sei e nem me importo. Você sabe que eu quero casar com Ayame. – O pai fechou a cara.

- Aquela garota sem sobrenome? Ela nem vem de uma família conhecida.

- Não me importo com isso.

- Pois devia, eu...

- Chega! – Gritou o rei. – Se seu filho não quer casar com Kagome, arranjarei outro pretendente.

- O senhor não pode fazer isso. – Falou o pai de Kouga. – Nós temos um acordo.

- Que seu filho não quer cumprir.

- Ora, não pode culpá-lo depois da atitude de sua filha. Talvez nem consiga outro pretendente.

- Bom, espere e veja. – O rei começou a lhes dar as costas. Kouga deu um sorriso de alívio. Poderia casar com a mulher que lhe agradava. Além disso, Kagome era toda puritana, nem mesmo correspondeu às tentativas dele de beijá-la, muito menos suas insinuações sobre antecipar a lua-de-mel.

- Espere! – O pai de Kouga foi atrás do rei. – Podemos fazer um novo acordo.

- E que acordo seria esse?

- Se encontrá-la em um mês e ela ainda for virgem, Kouga casará com ela. – O rei sorriu e estendeu a mão para o outro.

- Feito. – Kouga bufou. Devia saber que não seria tão fácil conseguir sua liberdade.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Gabyh**

**Sula-sama**

**kallyne higurashi taysho**

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

**Espero que continuem gostando da fic. Bjaoo...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Demorei, mas voltei! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! E devo dizer que agora entendo porque os livros dos autora que gostem, às vezes demoram um pouco pra sair. Se a inspiração não vem, não dá pra escrever, infelizmente, pis não quero escrever qualquer coisa e jogar na net, quero escrever uma história que vocês vão gostar assim como eu (pelo menos espero, rs). O começo desse capítulo já estava pronto desde o meio do ano passado, mas só consegui concluí-lo ontem. Espero que gostem e por favor mandem review, gostaria de saber se gostaram do capítulo ou não.

**Capítulo 4 – Aniversário**

Mais alguns dia se passaram de forma tranquila para Kagome. E ela estava cada vez mais a par dos costumes do navio. Num dia depois do almoço, Sango e ela organizavam a cozinha, quando a pirata começou a preparar alguns aperitivos. Como isso era algo que não acontecera no dia anterior, Kagome ficou curiosa e perguntou o porquê daquilo.

- Ah! Todo mês nós fazemos uma espécie de festa no convés. – Explicou Sango. – Às vezes a vida no navio muito monótona. Por isso, gostamos de quebrar a rotina. Mas a festa de hoje é ainda mais importante.

- Por quê? – Questionou Kagome, sentando-se ao lado da outra para ajudá-la.

- Hoje é aniversário do capitão. – A princesa arregalou os olhos.

- É aniversário do Inuyasha? – Sango concordou com a cabeça. – Nossa! E eu não tenho nada pra dar a ele. Gostaria de agradecer pelo que ele tem feito por mim.

- Acho que só o fato de você estar feliz já deve ser o suficiente pra ele. – Sussurrou Sango, mas Kagome não ouviu direito.

- O quê?

- Nada. – A princesa continuou o que fazia. – Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir pensar numa maneira de você agradecer a ele. – Kagome sorriu e continuou a trabalhar.

* * *

À noite, o convés estava lotado. Todos bebiam e cantavam felizes, e Kagome que se sentia mais à vontade, conversava com alguns marujos.

- Cadê o capitão? – Ela perguntou a Shippou.

- Deve estar na cabine de vocês. Ultimamente, ele não tem participado das festas. – Respondeu o jovem, como se contasse um segredo. – Ele andava um pouco taciturno. Mas desde que você chegou, melhorou bastante. Talvez se você o chamar, ele venha. – A princesa concordou.

- Acho que vou fazer isso. Afinal, é aniversário dele. – Ela foi em direção a cabine e bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta. – Inuyasha. – Chamou, mas ainda não obteve resposta. – Estou entrando. – Kagome esperava ver o capitão sentado a sua escrivaninha ou jantando, mas ele estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados. A jovem se aproximou e observou-o por algum tempo. Deu um leve sorriso. Ele parecia uma criança dormindo, mas sua beleza não era diminuída por isso. Além do mais, ele tinha orelhas muito fofas. Não podendo mais resistir, Kagome tocou nas orelhas dele. O que fez com que o mesmo segurasse suas mãos, mantendo seus rostos bem próximos. A jovem ficou extremamente vermelha, enquanto encarava os belos olhos dourados dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Inuyasha num sussurro, ainda sonolento, sem soltá-la.

- Eu só... – Kagome não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos dele. – Eu não... – Estava difícil articular as palavras. Ela não tinha reparado como os olhos dele eram brilhantes. – Me desculpe. – Conseguiu dizer por fim. – Mas a culpa não é minha. As suas orelhas são muito fofas. – Inuyasha sorriu levemente.

- Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes. – Ele soltou a jovem, que se afastou um pouco para que o meio-youkai levantasse. – Queria falar comigo?

- Sim. Vim te chamar pra festa. – Respondeu a princesa sorrindo constrangida.

- Ah! Entendo. Mas eu não estou com muita vontade de participar de festas hoje. – Ele levantou e foi para sua escrivaninha.

- Mas... É seu aniversário. Todos querem comemorar com você. – Inuyasha parecia um pouco em dúvida. – Todos gostam de você e se esforçaram para que tudo ficasse bonito. Você podia pelo menos comer alguma coisa. – Ele ainda estava calado pensando. – Por favor. – Kagome fez cara de choro. O capitão suspirou. Será que conseguiria dizer não a ela?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. Não precisa fazer essa cara. – Inuyasha ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou. Assim os dois saíram juntos. Alguns integrantes da tripulação estranharam ao ver seu capitão participando da festa, mas outros não tinham dúvida do motivo.

- Eu sabia que a senhorita Kagome conseguiria convencê-lo. – Disse Shippou para outro pirata. Todos os bucaneiros cumprimentavam Inuyasha alegremente. Depois de falar com todos, ele se manteve num dos cantos no navio e ficou observando o mar. Kagome sempre ficava lhe oferecendo coisas diferentes para comer. Sango observava com um sorriso e cutucou Mirok para que ele olhasse também.

- Parece que alguém está sendo paparicado hoje. – Disse ela rindo.

- Por que você não é assim comigo, Sangozinha? – Brincou Mirok, e recebeu um tapa no braço pelo comentário. Enquanto isso, Kagome oferecia outro quitute a Inuyasha.

- Kagome, você não precisa me servir. – Disse Inuyasha tirando a bandeja da mão dela e colocando-a sobre uma mesa. – Não é minha empregada.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez por mim.

- Não há necessidade. Não fiz nada a espera de agradecimentos.

- Mesmo assim sou grata por tudo. – Uma música começou a soar pelo convés. Um dos marujos tocava uma flauta e outro dedilhava um violão, quando um terceiro começou a cantar. – Gostaria de mostrar isso de alguma forma. – Os dois se encararam em silêncio.

**Years went by and Angels sighed**

**(Anos se passaram e Anjos suspiraram)**

**Young girls laughed and old men died**

**(****Jovens garotas riram e homens velhos morreram)**

**Lovers loved and people tried**

**(****Amantes amaram e as pessoas tentaram)**

**To live amongst the shadows**

**(****Viver no meio das sombras)**

- Bom... – Disse Inuyasha parecendo ter uma ideia. – Tem uma coisa que eu não faço há muito tempo. – Ele se aproximou de Kagome. – Gostaria de dançar comigo? – A jovem corou e baixou os olhos ao notar quão próximos estavam.

- Sim. – Respondeu voltando a encará-lo, embora não achasse que essa era uma forma muito eficiente de agradecê-lo.

**Sunlight chased away the waste**

**(****A luz do sol baniu o desperdício)**

**But couldn't take away the taste**

**(****Mas não pôde tirar o gosto)**

**Of all that, taken in the haste**

**(****Daquilo tudo, tomado na pressa)**

**Of hatred's bite and swallows**

**(****Da mordida e da degustação)**

Inuyasha passou as mãos pela cintura de Kagome e colou seu corpo ao dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlaçava suas mãos na nuca dele. Os dois se moviam lentamente no ritmo da música.

**But love will bloom even in gloom**

**(****Mas o amor florescerá até mesmo nas trevas)**

**And serendipity visits soon**

**(E coisas inesperadas logo o visitarão)**

A tripulação observava os dois com sorrisos nos rostos. Parece que até o capitão podia se apaixonar e fazer coisas inesperadas. Nunca antes tinham presenciado aquele tipo de cena.

**Then the Son came to the one**

**(****Então o Filho veio para o único)**

**Who'd make him come all but undone**

**(****Que o faria tornar-se quase arruinado)**

**If not for her, He might have won**

**(****Se não fosse por ela, Ele talvez tivesse ganhado)**

**But lost in all that mattered**

**(****Mas perdeu em tudo que importava)**

Eles pareciam ter esquecido que estavam cercados por outras pessoas e dançavam despreocupados, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Mirok abraçava Sango pelas costas e eles se moviam no ritmo da música, enquanto observavam Inuyasha e Kagome.

**She cast his soul in liquid gold**

**(****Ela lançou sua alma em ouro líquido)**

**But those who know would have it told**

**(****Mas aqueles que conhecem saberiam que)**

**She, too, was touched by his soul**

**(****Ela, também, fora tocada pela alma dele)**

**And hand in hand they wandered**

**(****E de mãos dadas eles perambularam)**

Os dois rodopiavam pelo convés no ritmo da música, sem nunca desviar os olhos um do outro, mas Kagome sentia-se nervosa por estar tão próxima de Inuyasha. Ela sentia coisas que nunca experimentara antes. Inuyasha não podia estar mais feliz. Esse era o melhor presente de aniversário que já ganhara, mas sabia que não poderia tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, ou estragaria tudo.

**But love will bloom even in gloom**

**(****Mas o amor florescerá até mesmo nas trevas)**

**And serendipity visits soon**

**(E coisas inesperadas logo o visitarão)**

**Two fated souls bound for doom**

**(****Duas almas condenadas destinadas à perdição)**

**Whose time is all but borrowed…**

**(Cujo tempo lhes foi unicamente emprestado…)**

Aos poucos os piratas foram diminuindo o ritmo, e logo a música parara. Kagome e Inuyasha continuavam a se encarar, esquecendo o mundo ao redor e o pirata ainda a apertava contra si.

- Me desculpe, capitão. – Pediu o pirata que cantara a música, quebrando o encanto e fazendo Inuyasha soltar a cintura de Kagome, que estava super vermelha. – Eu esqueci os últimos trechos da música.

- Está tudo bem, Myouga. – Respondeu o capitão voltando os olhos na direção do pirata. – Você cantou muito bem.

- Ora, obrigado, capitão. – Disse o pirata orgulhoso pelo elogio do capitão.

Depois disso a festa prosseguiu por mais algum tempo, mas logo acabou, pois no dia seguinte todos teriam que trabalhar no navio normalmente.

* * *

Quando já estavam deitados, Kagome não conseguia relaxar e dormir, pois o fato de seu corpo estar tão próximo ao de Inuyasha fazia com que ela se lembrasse do que sentira ao dançar com ele.

- Inuyasha. – Ela chamou com a voz baixa.

- Sim? – Ele sussurrou de volta com os olhos fechados.

- Aquele senhor disse que não se lembrava do final da música... Você conhece essa música? Sabe o final? – Perguntou a jovem tentando criar uma conversa que a acalmasse um pouco.

- Eu conheço sim. É uma música muito conhecida entre os piratas. – Ele respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Você poderia cantar o final para mim? – Ela indagou envergonhada. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa música, mas ela é muito linda. – O capitão pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Mas não vá reclamar se eu for um péssimo cantor. – Falou brincando e agora a encarando com seus belos olhos dourados.

- Prometo não reclamar. – Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

- Ok.

**They made love and all was said**

**(****Eles fizeram amor e tudo foi dito)**

**Forever they would share a bed**

**(****Para sempre eles compartilhariam uma cama)**

**But little did they know that dread**

**(****Mas eles não sabiam que aquele terror)**

**Was creeping up behind them**

**(****Estava rastejando atrás deles)**

Enquanto cantava, ele não desviava os olhos dos dela, fazendo com que a jovem ficasse vermelha. Se ela soubesse que a letra era assim, não teria pedido que ele cantasse naquele momento, quando os dois estavam deitados de forma tão íntima.

**Days grow long and silence spawns**

**(****Os dias crescem longos e o silêncio procria)**

**The eagerness to right all wrongs**

**(****A ânsia por consertar todo o errado)**

**And even though the darkness dawns**

**(****E ainda que a escuridão comece)**

**Brighter days will follow**

**(****Dias mais brilhantes se seguirão)**

**[Serendipity – Aina]**

Sem dúvida a música era linda. E a voz de Inuyasha também. Assim que o capitão terminou, o olhar de Kagome se fixou em seus lábios, que pareciam atraí-la. Inuyasha notou que o olhar dela vagava entre seus olhos e sua boca.

Como poderia suportar essa situação sem fazer nada? Num impulso Inuyasha selou seus lábios com os dela, fazendo a jovem arfar. Kagome arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha sido beijada.

O meio-youkai já estava preparado para receber um empurrão e ser jogado no chão ou então um tapa na cara, mas nada o preparara para o que veio a seguir. A mão de Kagome o segurou pela nuca, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e entreabria os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o que, é claro, ele fez.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**DH**

**Gabyh**

**Bad Little Angel **

**S-chan **

**Sula-sama**

**Ssika **

**Priscila Cullen **

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome**

**joh chan**

**Valria**

**andry moeira**

**Tekalves-chan**


End file.
